


Reincarnation

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam believed in many things, but he wasn't entirely sure if reincarnation was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

Sam believed in many things, and reincarnation wasn’t one of them. Naturally, it was because he knew for a fact - and experience - that when you die, you go to heaven. No more chances. No way out. As Dean used to say “What’s dead should stay dead.” There were of course the several times when he, Dean and Castiel died and came back, but once the Gates of Hell were closed for good, they didn’t have anymore chances. 

Castiel was the first to go. After he had fallen and became mortal, it wasn’t long before he turned to alcohol and drugs. Within three weeks Dean had enough and told Cas to ‘Get the fuck out of here.’ Four months after that, the guilt was too much for Dean and he went looking for him. Three months later he finally found where Cas was hiding, however by that point it was too late.

Not long after the incident, whilst out hunting one of the few monsters left on the planet, Dean was next. Even after all these years, Sam is still trying to convince himself that it was all an accident, that Dean didn’t know it was happening. But in his heart, he knows what happened. Sam will never forget the conversation he had with his brother the night before the ‘accident’.

Sam sat opposite of Dean, who looked, well, Hellish. He hadn’t shaved in two weeks, nor had he slept at all, in fact Sam highly doubted he even showered. Sam raised an eyebrow at the choice of beverage of the night, and looked at Dean who just glared back.

“What’re you looking at?” Dean muttered, finishing the beer before walking to the fridge to get another.

“Dude, I’m getting worried,” Sam said, getting straight to the point. “Look, I know you’re sad about Cas, I am too, but what you’re doing is going to kill you.”

“Don’t say his name,” Dean snapped, trying to glare but failed as his eyes filled with tears. “Just… don’t mention him.” he turned around and leaned against the counter, staring at the wall.

Sam sighed and stood up, walking over to Dean. “Listen, I know this has been tough, but you need to stop beating yourself up about what happened to C-” Dean winced, “…after what happened.”

Dean took a deep breathe and gripped the edge of the counter, “I _told_ him to fuck off,” Dean said, his voice thick and trembling “If… if I just _tried_ to help him, maybe… maybe he would still be here.”

“Dean…”

“Sam… I’m so, so tired.” Dean sighed, “You have no idea. I know I’ve said this so many times, but I think this is the last straw. I can’t keep doing this anymore.” he took a deep breath, “I am done.”

“Dude, please don’t say that.” Sam sighed.

Dean turned around, and for the first time, Sam _saw_ how tired he actually was. Dean’s skin had gone pale, there were now dark circles under his eyes, his brown hair now freckled with grey. His green eyes had lost their shine, his body sagged and he just looked so _exhausted_. Sam knew what his brother was talking about, he knew that this time Dean _meant_ it, and his heart broke there and then.

The next day, Sam watched in horror as the creature threw Dean onto the ground - from the other side of the room, he could _hear_ something crack - then it climbed on top of him and began to tear into his flesh, before Sam shot it clear through its head.

He ran over to Dean, who lay on the floor, torn and bloodied, gasping for air. Sam swore several times, and did the best he could to stop the bleeding, saying “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” over and over again until Dean put his hand over his and shook his head.

“Th-there’s no point Sammy,” he choked.

“But you’re going to die if I don’t!” Sam said, anger building up. 

“I’m gonna die anyway.” Dean croaked, as Sam bowed his head to hide the tears.

“Jerk,” Sam said, more out of anger and sadness than anything.

“Bitch,” Dean mumbled before chuckling.

Sam couldn’t help but smile a bit at that, he looked up to say something, only to realise that Dean was already gone. After what seemed like years of crying, he took a deep breath and stood up, to drag his brother outside.

Sam stared at the flames as they licked their way up to the corpse. This was it, he was done hunting. For good. Not that it would matter, most of the creatures, monsters and demons were gone, the ones that remained were in hiding, not daring to come out. He took a deep breath, turned around, and walked away.

Ten years had passed since then. Sam fell in love, got married and had a child - they named him Dean of course. He had a decent job, lived in a good neighbourhood and everything was perfect. “The apple pie life,” as Dean used to say.

Sam stood at the gates - along with the last of the parents - waiting for Dean to walk out. He checked his watch impatiently, wondering where the Hell his son was. He looked around, to see the other parents looking either concerned or slightly pissed off. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, first day of school and already Dean was in trouble. Finally, Dean and five other children ran out, causing Sam to finally relax.

“Heya,” Sam grinned, as Dean got to him, “What took you?”

Dean instantly pointed at two girls with blonde hair, who were more than likely twins. “It was their fault!”

The two girls spun around and one of them walked over, “No it wasn’t!” she snapped, “It was Ellen’s fault!”

“Don’t blame me Jo! It was Gabriel’s fault!” the other protested, “He was the one who threw a melted chocolate bar at the teacher.” she pointed at a boy with sandy blonde hair, who looked mortified.

“Me?” he said before, “It was all Cassie’s fault, he dared me to.”

Dean glared at the boy, “Don’t call him that, and he wouldn’t do something like that.”

Gabriel simply stuck his tongue out, before turning back to his parents. 

Sam was trying to register what was happening, having a sense of déjà vu before something was tugging at his shirt. He looked down to see Dean looking up at him, his bright green eyes sparkling, a cheeky grin on his face.

“I made new friends today, wanna meet them?” he asked, obviously pleased with himself.

“Sure, go ahead.” Sam said, still in a daze as Dean ran off to grab two boys from their parents.

The three boys came back. One had short brown hair and wore a cap, whilst the other had messy raven black hair and was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

“This is Cas,” Dean said, putting an arm around the raven haired boy. “He’s a bit weird but cool.”

‘Cas’ looked up, with a shy smile, “Hello,” he said quietly.

“And this is Bobby,” Dean said, and nudged the other boy who obviously looked like he didn’t want to be there.

“Hullo,” he grunted.

“Pleased to meet you,” Sam replied, slightly confused.

Cas leaned into Dean and whispered something in his ear, causing Dean to burst out laughing, Cas looked confused as to what was funny. Bobby rolled his eyes at the two - Sam could have sworn he heard the child mutter ‘Idjits’ - before walking away to be with his mum.

There were many things Sam believed in, reincarnation wasn’t one of them, but as he looked at Jo and Ellen having a small argument between them, Gabriel sucking on a lollipop, Bobby rolling his eyes at Dean and Cas who were now laughing over something, he was starting to change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now. I guess in a way, this is how I want SPN to end, sweet but kinda sad at the same time. (NOTE: I am half asleep whilst writing this AN, so I might not be making sense)


End file.
